


Story Not Told

by LuSilveira



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, I love the pairing, I will protect the pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSilveira/pseuds/LuSilveira
Summary: My guess at what happened between Buster Moon and Ash during the movie. BusterXAsh. Handle with caution.





	1. Heartbreaker

It was just another day of rehearsing for the great competition. The same competition that would pay her and Lance $100,000 dollars for them to live their dream. She froze.  _Lance_. He hadn't been chosen to participate in the competition, and was even less supportive of her after that. She went home determined to talk to him about it. This one time, she'd do it. She'd talk to him, and demand for him not to put her down and support her, since she was doing it for them.

Until she unlocked the door. Who was she fooling? She wasn't good enough. The only animal who thought she was good was the same crazy koala that pictured her as a punk-rock princess. If she was good in the eyes of that guy, there was no way she'd be good in the eyes of normal animals. Right?

"Babe, I'm home!" She went straight to the living room, where she knew Lance would be composing. Then, she froze upon seeing him singing with some other girl. Their mouths were nearly glued together. "What is going on here?" She asked, outraged.

Lance gulped.  _Oh oh._

"Hi, I'm Becky." The female porcupine said.

"Becky?!"

"Look babe, I can explain…"

She scoffed. "Get out."

"Ash, wait."

"GET OUT!" She grabbed Lance's guitar case and started walking towards the entrance door. "After you!"

"Come on Ash, what did you expect? You're never around anymore, you're always at that rehearsal of yours!"

"I was doing it for us Lance, you and me!" She threw his case at his feet.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but I think I left my sunglasses in there…" Becky began, only to get a door to her face.

"Come on Becky, let's get outta here."

On the other side of the door, Ash sat on the ground, still in shock. She knew she wasn't being the best girlfriend, but never expected her to be bad enough for Lance to  _cheat_  on her. She could feel tears burning her eyes, before allowing them to run free. She was mad, and she was upset, and above all she was  _lost_ , and she didn't like it the least bit. Probably why she got together with Lance, anyway. She felt so lost back in the day...

She tried ignoring all this. She tried playing some upbeat song in her guitar, listening to some tune, watching TV, and even going into an early sleep, until finding out it was really hard to go to bed when you were sobbing. Not having anyone to turn to and any other place to go, she grabbed her backpack and left for the only place she could think of.

The Moon Theatre. She had seen pictures of it in her school books, and it always struck her to be a great show house, but now it looked like it had fallen on hard times. The walls were in desperate need of repainting, carpets were scratched and stained, and most of the outside ornament was scratched or falling apart. She wondered why an owner that has $100 grand in his pocket doesn't use it to fix his theatre. She brushed the thought off, and knocked at the front door.

"Mr Moon? Someone in there? Hello?" She saw a faltering lamp going off somewhere at the theatre, and circled the building to find the backstage entry. She forced it. Locked. Great. Just near the door, there was a large trash can. She dragged it to under the window, and climbed it, trying to reach the latter. No success. Stepping on the upper doorframe, she tried grabbing hold of the window frame, that is, until she heard a tiny snapping noise.

 _Oh oh._  She came crashing down to the ground, bringing part of it with her.  _Yep, this definitely needs repairing._  She thought, positioning herself to try again. This time, she managed to dig deeper into whichever room she was going into, and managed to plop herself onto it. She smiled. Success.

Dusting herself off, she started going around, trying to get some idea of her surroundings. The last thing she didn't expect to find was a really startled koala holding his Glock .357 gun pointed at the door.

"HALT RIGHT THERE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! HANDS UP!"

"Mr Moon! Mr Moon, it's me!" She held her hands up high, shaking.

He lowered the gun, slowly approaching her. "A-Ash?"

She nodded. "Hey there, Mr Moon."

"Ash, what… What are you doing here?" He turned on the lights, and what he saw scared him. She was a mess. Her face was bloated up, and her eyes were red from crying. "Oh boy. Well… Okay, I'm going to make us some tea. Wait here, please." He took off down the stairs. She merely opened his minibar, and pulled out a beer can.

Not too long later, she sat at his office, drinking, and staring at the town from above. This wasn't like her, and she knew it. Going out to someone's theatre in the middle of the night, practically breaking in, and above all  _drinking_. Yep, this really wasn't her. Although she was familiar with the taste of beer, and enjoyed it quite a lot, she almost never had a drink out of her house. Especially given the fact she was 17. That helped. Being an escapee, the last thing she wanted was to get in trouble and be sent back to her parents' house. The thought sent a shiver up her spine. She dried up a couple of fresh tears that came to her eyes.

"You know, I shouldn't let you drink." Buster spoke, slowly approaching her. "You're 17, right? That could get us both in trouble, and… man, judging by your face I can tell neither of us needs more of them!" He laughed. Ash, however, didn't.

"Who cares…" She replied, turning away. Buster didn't know what to do or say. He could tell the matter was serious. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. She looked down.

"I kinda do, actually. If someone catches us I'm the one who'll get um… busted." Both exchanged looks, and burst out laughing, the sound echoing through the many empty rooms. He was happy finally getting to lighten the mood. Helping himself, he laid the tray down and took a seat near the teenager. After some time, the laughter was substituted by mad silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Ash could finally retort with a tease.

"So, you choose that stage name only to make that pun?" He laughed.

"Stage name? That's my real name, Ash. I don't perform, I don't get a stage name."

"Figures. I don't see anyone picking out that name in a replacement for their own." She laughed. Buster only faked annoyance and replied in a similar teasing tone.

"Hey, my name's really beautiful alright!"

"Maybe to your parents." She shot, smirking.

"And me, and that's all that matters." He retorted, confident.

More silence. She was amazed at him. How self-confident and positive could someone be? He was equally amazed. How much could someone taunt and joke while feeling hell burning in their chests? He didn't knew much. He was aware of that. But he had been a teen, and knew these were the clear signs one of them was going through something, but wasn't going to outright ask.

 _Oh what the hell._  He thought. He had nothing to lose.

"Ash. You climbed up my window at 1 in the morning. You haven't really faced me. You're drinking, and you're sitting on my office making fun of my name. Either you are trying to win the prize by bonding with the director or there is something wrong. You're a fair player, so there's gotta be something wrong… the Ash I know doesn't do these kinda things."

She frowned, still looking away. "What do you know about me, Mr Moon… "

He racked his brain for an answer. "I was a teen once." She gave him one of the most annoyed looks he had ever seen, but he didn't seem to mind it as he carried on. "I know what teens do when they're upset." She laughed.

"Most uptight teen ever?" Buster cocked a brow, but kept his tone.

"That's exactly what they do. They try to put on a cool act so no one can see how they feel… but deep down, all they want is to let it all out. And you know that, because you're wanting to let it all out now." He earned more mocking laughter.

"What, are you some kinda wise old man now? The type who knows it all and walks around giving away some of his precious wisdom?"

"No, I just lived. That's all."

"Not enough to know me right away!"

"Maybe not you, but your mindset yes. You feel like you gotta hide your feelings from the world because you don't want anyone to think you're weak." He began. She outright froze in place. "You're afraid you're gonna be judged, and people will think less of you-"

"That's not true!" She interrupted, feeling tears come to her eyes. She tried her best to fight them back, unsuccessfully.

" _That_  is what I'm talking about. You hide your tears and fears because you're afraid, and Ash, it's okay to be afraid! You aren't less for being afraid, if anything, you are MORE!"

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, sound echoing in the empty halls. She grabbed her backpack.

"Ash…"

"It was a mistake coming in here!" She pushed the doors open, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Ash, come back, don't- Streets are dangerous at this hour!"

"Walked all the way up here without a scratch, and see where it took me." She venomously spat out, shutting the doors closed. Buster was just about to run after her when he had a better idea. He quickly scribbled some words in the back of a pizza flier that was sitting by and ran to the main entry, grabbing his bike, and quickly picking up with her.

"At least don't go alone. Get on, I'll give you a ride." Ash simply shook her head, prompting him to climb off the bike. He stood in front of her, and held onto one of her wrists.

"Let go!" She said, trying to break free. She couldn't believe how strong Buster was. And didn't notice when he slipped a small piece of paper into her bag.

"Come on, Ash. Get on… I'll take you home and you won't hear my voice or see my face unless you come to the theatre tomorrow. How does that sound?" He said, letting go of her. She sighed and went up to the bike. A quiet ride after, she stood in front of her apartment door. Opening it, she looked back to make sure the koala had left.

She was tired, and sad, and wanted to sink through the floor. She knew he was right, but wasn't going to let him know that, let alone give him the pleasure of seeing her tears. She had heated up some food and was sitting down at the couch eating when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey um… it's me, listen, I left some things at your place, I tried going there sooner but there was no one. I'm kinda heading there right now. You home?"

"Whoa whoa whoa,  _wait_. You are-" She paused to steady her voice and wipe her nose. "What?"

"Heading there. Hello, Miss Airhead? Aren't you listening to me? I gotta pick up my clothes and cash if you want me to move out. Are you home?"

"You can't just come here!"

"Too late. Just pulled over. Oh good, lights on. Open the door."

"No!" Her voice cracked. The voice on the other side sighed.

"Ash, this will take no longer than a minute. Then you can go back to your crying, and drowning your sorrows, or going back to wherever you were not too long ago."

She hung up, and was determined not to open the door. Lance rang, and rang, and rang, and rang.

"Darling you don't even have to be there if you don't like it!" She heard a feminine voice say, "You can leave for a little while for me and Lan-Lan to pick up his stuff!"

Ash didn't know if she wanted to cry for being cheated on, or if she wanted to laugh at the nickname Becky had given Lance. She gave a somewhat teary laugh. Not too long after, she heard the doorknob turn.

"Still have the key." Lance said teasingly, tossing the keys into open air just to catch them afterwards.

Ash wasn't facing them. It took all she had not to start crying as she spoke. "Might be a good time to turn them in."

He rolled his eyes and threw the keys to her, as he picked a couple of boxes off the ground. "Yours to keep. See you around, Ash." With that, he closed the door.

Ash laid her plate down and let herself lay flat at the couch, hugging her backpack, trying to avoid more tears. One tighter grip plopped a piece of paper from the bag. She picked it up. Pizza? But she never… she then proceeded to flip the paper, and instantly recognized the handwriting.

_I will never judge your tears. Sorry for pushing you. If you need anything, ranging from a shoulder to cry on to a hug, or even if you just want to beat someone up until you feel better (although that'd be painful to me) give me a call. 956-4491_

_-Buster_


	2. How can you mend a Broken Heart

Buster sat at his office, unable to sleep. He meant for the best. He didn't meant to make Ash even more upset, let alone make her mad at him. He braced himself for the fact Ash may never return to the theatre.

"Less another one." He sighed, organizing one of his many stacks of documents. "One of the best, too."

Being avid to finish the minor cleanup, and being the workaholic he knew he was, he took a nap above the big pile of papers. That is, until a very annoying buzz woke him up. Unknown number. He froze for a moment. Everyone that usually called him had their numbers registered.

"Hello, this is Mr Moon. How may I help you?"

"You wouldn't take a beating."

Buster wasn't out from his sleeping state yet, and yawned. "Ash?"

"Took you long enough." She said with a light chuckle. "But a beating? Seriously? You'd take one if it meant me feeling better?"

"As long as it didn't put my life in risk," he began, laughing, "I'd gladly take it. I'm so sorry Ash."

"I know you are."

"I meant for the best."

"Listen, Mr Moon, it's fine. I didn't really call you to hear apologies, it's another thing. S-Say uh… Can you maybe…" She was at loss for words. Was she really going to invite a stranger that strange into her house? "Come on over?"

Buster jolted out of his sleepy state. "Come on over? You mean, to your house? You're inviting me over to your house?"

"Yeah, sorta. I mean, not like, inviting you for a sleepover or something." She sighed. "It's just, I, I ordered food and everything, and just thought I could use some company."

Buster stared blankly at the wall. His brain had just been erased.

"Mr Moon? You… Alive?"

After a few moments, he replied. "Um… Yeah, yeah, alive but um… Listen kid, we- You sure?"

She took a few seconds to reflect before nodding to herself. "Yeah. We eat, and watch a movie, or talk…"

"Okay then, uh… Do I have your address or you had me drop you a few houses from your actual house so I wouldn't know where you lived?"

She laughed softly. "Wouldn't have accepted your ride if I didn't want to be dropped right home."

"308 Negra Arroyo Lane?"

"You got it."

"Be right there. See you, Ash."

In the respective free times they had before meeting one another, they kept thinking about their soon-to-be meeting. Ash couldn't believe she had invited him. She was usually really cautious of those who went into her house, and she had just invited a stranger, much older than her, by the way, into her house. Her. House. He didn't seem to be the kind that'd cause anyone any harm, but you can never tell these things. Buster, on the other hand, was worried if seeing someone as young as Ash this late at night could frame him for pedophilia. Especially if someone saw them together. Both shook off their thoughts, and prepared for the actual meeting.

A good ten minutes later, Buster arrived, finding the delivery boy going straight to the house. He decided to prank her a little for a start, taking all bags he carried and ringing the intercom.

"Who is there?"

"Groceries delivery."

Ash opened the door, just as the 'delivery boy' walked into her apartment, loaded with a few bags.

"Hey, you can't just-" She began, but stopped when she saw the small figure holding a pizza box right in front of his face. She laughed. "You look like a pizza box with ears."

Lowering the box, Buster wore his signature smile. "Hey, I am the only reason you're actually getting the alcoholic drinks you asked for." He laughed, "No one wants trouble with the law, not even the cheap market you ordered all this from. So, where do I leave it?"

"Table, please. Where's the actual delivery boy?"

"Has been paid, don't worry. It's on me tonight!" He said, enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Thanks, Mr Moon."

"Call me Buster for the night. When you said you had ordered food, I thought you meant a pizza, or Chinese, not a full out groceries shop! These should keep you for a week or so." He dusted his hands off, and Ash could finally take a good look at him.

He was formal, as always. It was practically his basic form, she figured. Didn't have his usual tie on, having instead a scarf of some sort. Aside from that, he wore khaki pants and a white social shirt. He looked… Kinda beautiful? Ash mentally slapped herself for thinking that. Although she had to admit: Even if she didn't let him know it, she liked his weird self. There was something innocent and happy about Buster that she adored.

"Want help putting these away?" He asked. "Hate feeling like I caused a mess at someone's house."

She shook her head and went back into reality. "You didn't cause it, it gets like this whenever Lance doesn't go to-" No. She wasn't going there. " _I_ don't go to the grocery store for a while."

He turned to look at her. He knew she was a mess, but knew better than to push her yet more. If she wanted to talk about it, she'd be the one to bring it up. Both then proceeded to stash the many items Ash had delivered at her house.

"So, you live alone?"

"Well… Yeah, now I do. Do you really live at the theatre?"

"Want a better place to live?" He smiled. She laughed.

"You really love the business don't you."

"With heart, soul and body. Been wanting to work with it since I was a kid."

"Some kids just want to be astronauts." This was Buster's turn to laugh.

Aside from that, they only discussed frivolous subjects, from what was in the newspaper to the shows Buster had held at the theatre in the past. He took extra care not to mention his problems with the bank, his opinion on anyone's singing skills, and the fact that the great $100,000 prize was in fact $938 and $100 dollars worth of junk. Everything put away, Ash put the pizza in the oven and joined Buster in the living room.

"Found anything good?" She asked. He was laughing like an idiot. Who would've thought she'd see the theatre director at her house, laying flat at the ground, and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Trying to contain himself, he held up a copy of  _The Proposal_.

"You have this DVD! You've watched this!" He laughed even more. "It's like the cheesiest romantic movie ever!"

"It's not mine!" She said, remembering clearly of the one Valentines Day Lance and her had watched it.

"Then where is it from, a rental store? Haven't seen one of those since… Well… Well. I think you weren't born by the last time I saw one of those!" She blinked. Was he…  _Teasing_  her?

"Maybe La- Someone left it here, I don't know." She said nervously.

"Relax Ash, I'm just messing with you." He winked, while picking up another one.  _Casablanca_. "Hm, good taste you got! This is a great one! Let's watch this?"

She cracked up laughing. "How old are you, a hundred?! That movie is so old it doesn't even have colors!"

Buster simply put up a fake annoyed tone in his voice. "Hey, for one, I'm 42 and a half. And for two, this movie is classical! This is one of the first movies I've ever seen, I was 6 I think, and grabbed hold of a cassette tape containing this beauty."

"You grabbed hold of a what?"

"Cassette tape. It's the mother of DVDs. It was heavy, you had to rewind it, it could easily get ruined due to the 'tape', but those were the times!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You talk like an old guy." She laughed. He rolled his eyes, turning the DVD player on. Both took a seat at the beat-up couch.

"You won't regret watching this. It's like the best movie ever!" Ash simply nodded and flashed him a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Chapter two! Please leave me your thoughts ;) Oh, and kudos to whoever catches the Breaking Bad reference.


	3. Hot N' Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Feels train incoming.

A movie and pizza later, both sat at the couch telling stories. Still determined to find out what was wrong, and learn more about her, Buster shared stories about his immediate family, more specifically his dad.

"I'm serious! This one time he got fully covered in car oil!" They were laughing their hearts out. "I can't believe he actually got to clean his clothes! It was a miracle! The stains at the car wash remained for the longest while too." He finished. Ash had laughed so much it got to a point that she was crying.

"He sounds like a great guy." She wiped some tears.

"He was. I miss him so much." His ears lowered a bit.

"What happened?"

"My dad was kinda… Really old. He became my dad when he was 37. He worked at the car wash for another 30, 10 years later his heart decided to give out… I know it's been two years but it feels like yesterday and I miss him a lot." She moved over and hugged him, surprising the koala, who hugged her back the best he could, aware of the sharp quills going down Ash's back.  _Please, please, whoever is on the other line there, help me here._  "So yeah, that's my story. What's yours?"

"Excuse me?"

Whoever Buster was praying to had other plans for him.

"Come on, I want to know your story. Everybody has one, I'm just kinda curious that's all, but if you don't want to-"

"My parents are very strict."

 _Finally_ , he thought.

"They never supported me being a rocker, and I kinda ran away from home…-"

"How old were you?"

"15. I still see them around, and I'm afraid sometime they'll just come and get me and take me back in. That's why I avoid going outlaw outside the house."

"Outlaw?"

"I drink and smoke, Buster. In case you hadn't it figured out by now. Can't wait to turn 18… That way if someone catches me or if they find me they can't just take me back."

"But they don't want you back." She looked at him with a look that was a mix of shock and confusion. "I mean, they could've called the police already if they know where you live-"

"They don't."

"Well they know where you  _perform_  at least, if you are afraid of finding them out there."

"Schedule's all over the place."

"Even higher chances they find you, then."

Long moment of silence.

"I know I am going into something I know nothing about, but I think… I think, in their own way, they are proud of you."

"They think I'm a disappointment." Her face was a mix of sadness and anger.

"No they don't."

"Why would they say it to my face then, uh?"

Buster sighed. He had a way of bringing up questions he didn't know how to answer.

"I still think they love you."

Ash stood up. "You should meet them, then." She then went into her room, aware of her companion locking the door, and laying down pulling the covers over herself. He really didn't know how to make someone feel better. She didn't know what had gotten into her to tell him about her family, but she had done it, and now she was regretting it. It was bad enough having to live with your parents thinking you are crap, but hearing someone say that that's the way they love you is even worse. She was on the verge or tears when she heard the knob turn.

" _You need a hug or something?"_

She sighed.  _He should have gotten the message._

" _Come on, I'm not gonna leave until I'm sure you're okay."_

She didn't answer. He could sleep just outside her door, for all she cared. She'd just jump the window, like she did many times before.

Many times before…

" _So that is where you've been going every night? Rehearsing with those, rehearsing with those…_ Elements _?" Michael spat out. "My daughter is not going to mix with that kind of people!"_

" _They're my_ friends _!"_

" _I don't care! No more of that as long as you live with me! Enough of this acting, this, this_ devilish _music-"_

" _It's called rock!"_

" _And enough of that Matthew!" He said, pointing out to a male porcupine sitting across the room, and then sending his hand crashing down his daughter's face. "What are you thinking?! Dating a_ low-life _? Not in my house! You were raised better than that!"_

" _What did we ever do to you?" Marina said, incredulous and crying. "You have everything in your life! You have loving parents, you attend a good school, you have a roof above your head!"_

" _Never underestimate what bad companions can do, honey. But I'll fix this."_

" _Wait dad, what are you-"_

" _Enough of this music!" He said, throwing her guitar off the window. "Enough of this, this JUNK!" He said, pulling out several posters from her walls. "And_ definitely _enough of YOU!" He said, yanking Matthew from the ground and holding him at his grip. "I'm gonna let you choose. Either you get out of here by the door, or by the window, or dead, I don't mind any, BUT YOU ARE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" He said, kicking the male porcupine out the door._

_Ash was shocked. She had just seen her whole life collapse around her._

" _AND YOU!"_

_She looked up._

" _GROUNDED! IF YOU'RE NOT IN THIS ROOM, YOU BETTER BE IN SCHOOL, OR AT THE LIBRARY, OR AT CHURCH, OR DEAD UNDER A CAR! You are not going to attend any rock shows, nor meet up with anyone, you are going to do your chores, AND you are not leaving to see the fireworks on New Years!"_

" _Dad, please! Those fireworks are-" He smacked her face._

" _I don't care! You are NOT seeing those fireworks this year, and if they mean that much to you maybe for another two or three years."_

_She was crying. She was crying more than all times she had cried in her life put together. "I HATE YOU!"_

" _AND I HATE YOU TOO!" He kicked her. "YOU PIECE OF SCUM, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE RAT!" Putting himself together again, he adjusted his tie and conducted his wife out of the room. "Let's go, sweetheart." He said, turning back. "And these rules come into effect right now. Go wash your face, and get rid of those nasty clothes. We wait you downstairs for dinner."_

_She didn't think twice. She grabbed her school backpack, stuffed it with as many clothes as she could, grabbed some personal items she could fit into the smaller pockets, bid her room a final goodbye, and climbed down the vines that grew just outside her window._

Ash was crying, trying not to be too loud. She knew Buster was there, she could see his tiny feet under the door.

" _Ash?"_

She took a moment to react. Little time later, she heard a defeated sigh, followed by footsteps.

She wiped her eyes and chased after the sound. Wanting or not, the koala was the one person she could turn to now.

"Mr Moon!"

He turned immediately. "Yes?"

Her face was stained with tears. She was the definition of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ash :( please leave me your thoughts! ;)


	4. You've got a Friend in Me

Ash was tired, exhausted maybe. She didn't remember feeling like this before, not even that day that she stood awake for two days until her grades came. This was more tiring, and felt worst. She wasn't going to tell him anything, not today, and definitely not now, she just didn't want to be alone. Buster was standing right in front of her, and came closer.

"Can I?" She nodded. He embraced her, and she returned the gesture.

Neither knew for how long they held each other.

"I'm too tired to explain anything to you right now." He faced her. "Tomorrow, after the rehearsal, can we talk about it?"

"Your choice." He smiled. "Take your time. I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Is there a way I can hug you without getting stung?"

She giggled. "Put your hands  _through_  the quills, not over them."

He did as told. "Ah. Better, thanks." She laughed a little. "So, what do you want me here for, read you a bedtime story?" He said, teasingly. Ash stared at him.

"Very funny."

"Come on, you didn't ask me to stay just to have a cuddle buddy."

"Maybe I did."

He froze. "Wait, you serious?"

"No."

More laughter. Buster yawned.

"Listen kid, I'd love to sit here and just do whatever but I kinda got an appointment tomorrow and… It's important." He tried pulling away, only to be pulled back into Ash's arms.

"You told me to call you if I needed anything. You can sleep here, there's plenty of space. I just…" She sighed. "I don't wanna be alone."

He gave her a tender smile. "You aren't. I'm here with you." She was clinging onto him as if her life depended of it. He couldn't help but wonder what'd make a teenager as tough as Ash turn into an emotional wreckage such as this. He had a clue, but didn't know for sure. But whatever it was, he was more than willing to help her overcome it.

"It's okay… What happened, is going to be okay. So let's get you to bed, okay?" She nodded. He took her to her room and gently laid her down, sitting down by her side.

"So, once upon a time there was a couple of siblings…" She laughed and punched his leg softly.

"Stop it."

"When would I get another chance?" He chuckled. "Comfortable?" She gave him a nod. "Good. I'll be out there at the couch if you need me. Good night."

"Good night." She accompanied the movement of the door until it was completely shut, and went to sleep.

Buster, on the other hand, took a long time to fall asleep. Not because laying on the couch literally felt like resting upon quills; he was rehearsing in his mind what he'd say to Nana when he met her the following morning. It was easy. He'd go in there, be flattening, and hopefully get out with $100 grand.  _Must be_ change _if you have millions._ He thought, wryly. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground, adjusting himself at the less-than-comfortable couch.

In the middle of the night, a loud crashing sound startled him awake. Something out at the streets. He dragged himself to the window. Bad car crash just outside the block. Seemed like a fight was close to erupting. He shut the window and closed the blinds, turning just in time to see Ash standing in the doorway.

"This is normal around here, it's not exactly the best part of town."

He laughed. "It is just a fine part of town, Ash. Depends of how you look at it. Plus, I am awaken very easily…" He started scratching his ears. She laughed. "I think I am a light sleeper."

"Yeah, that's probably the case."

Buster smiled. He was finally coming to terms with her. And Ash had to admit, when he wasn't trying to get her to sing pop songs or wear a dress, he was a pretty funny guy. He was a funny guy, and he was shirtless. She blushed. He quickly covered himself.

"Sorry!" He said, holding his shirt against himself. "I sleep like this at home and I kinda, well…"

"I-It's fine." She turned away.  _Why does he look kinda good?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm just gonna…" He laid down at the couch. "Go back to sleep."

Silence.

"It feels like a rock there." He turned. She shrugged. "I gotta double bed in there, if you want to maybe sleep there…"

He froze. "With you?"

"It's not like we gotta engage into anything." She said, matter-of-factly. "It's just so you don't walk like the Hunchback of Notre Dame tomorrow."

"That's a nice movie." He stood up. "Okay, offer taken."

Not too long after, both laid in a bed, staring at the ceiling, and not knowing what to do or say. She was starting to think this wasn't the best idea, but she wasn't going to ask him to leave.

"Have you even written a song?"

She turned. "What?"

"Songs. You have any?"

"No, not yet…"

"Hm. You should write."

She sat in silence for a little while, then turned to him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think I should write?"

"I don't know… You kinda seem like you got a lot of story to tell. Just a thought."

"I kinda co-wrote a song. But that was a long time ago…"

"What was it about?"

"Freedom. My friend gave me a melody, and I wrote the lyrics."

"Is it a good song?"

"You tell me." She was about to grab her guitar. He stopped her.

"I trust your opinion. Is it a good song?"

"No, it was plain… I don't know, dramatic and cliché."

"Doesn't make it a bad song." He smiled, getting off the bed and picking her guitar up. "Play it. Got the key?"

"Kinda, it's somewhere here- Wait. What do you want with the key?"

"Guess." He winked, picking up an old guitar that was sitting there.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. I played in a rock band in my teen years. I was the guitarist."

"You, in a rock band?"

"What, don't I look like a rocker?" He posed. She laughed.

"Oh my god." Her mouth was agape. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. " _You_ play something."

He laughed. "I don't remember much, Ash. Plus, I only played a punk song once, and it was because my friend begged me to do it."

"Play anything."

"I'm gonna play a very old song."

"Fine by me."

He cocked a brow, tuning the guitar. "If you want me to play, you'll have to play." She nodded. He then proceeded to play The Donkey Brothers'  _Listen to The Music._ Just the few broken parts he remembered from playing with his friends when they had free time. He finished, and put the guitar down.

"Nice voice."

"Thanks. Your turn." He smirked. She froze.

"Been a while since I last played this."

"It's been twenty two years since I last grabbed a guitar, and will you look at that." He winked.

After playing a few notes on the guitar, she hummed along with a song she called 'Freedom is a Voice'. At the end, Buster couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was a great composer, and had a voice that'd go with any genre.

"Wow." She blushed a bit, and thanked heavens the room was dark. "You got a beautiful voice."

"Thanks, Mr Moon."

"Buster. Save Mr Moon for the theatre." He winked. "We should be sleeping."

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Night's young!"

"But this koala ain't!" He mocked. Both laughed.

"You know… Outside the theatre, you're a funny guy."

He laughed and bowed. "Thank you very much. And you are a sweetheart outside the theatre, mind I say." She laughed, then came closer to him. "Ash."

"Let it happen." She gave him a soft kiss. He rested his hands on her sides, gently holding her back.

"Ash, this is wrong."

"There's no one here besides us."

"I can get arrested."

"No one will know about this." She tried kissing him again, but was stopped.

"You know what? I think you had a rough rough day today, and are about to do something you'll regret later."

"You're right. I had a terrible day. And it would be nice to add something good to it."

"Not if it is something we both regret later."

"Are you going to regret it?"

"Well, when I'm sitting at my cold and dark jail cell I may regret it." She rolled her eyes.

"Nobody has the keys to here and all windows are closed."

"You'll also regret it, Ash."

"I won't."

"Listen… Have a good night of sleep, okay? None of us is fine enough to make any decisions right now, you had a couple shots, I had a couple shots, and I'm not about to take advantage of you. I need… To think."

There was a remarkable pause before she replied.

"After you return the kiss."

"Excuse me?"

"After, and  _if_ you return the kiss I lay it down until tomorrow." She leaned in again. Altho reluctant, Buster shyly kissed her back. She sat on his lap, and rested both his hands at her waist. After a while, they pulled away, and connected foreheads.

"Ah. This was good."

"In a… Weird sorta way, maybe." She was gently rubbing his back. He groaned. "That feels good."

She smiled. "I used to do this to my brother to calm him down."

"You have a younger brother? That's nice."

"Yeah, I miss him. I wish I could visit him without my parents finding out."

He gave her a sympathetic look and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and looked up at him. He shrugged. "We went farther."

"We did."

He then embraced her. She pecked his neck. "Hey."

"Come on…"

"Ash, don't do this right now."

"It's just kissing, it's not like you're taking away my first kiss or something." He was going to protest, but got pinned in the bed.

"Oh my god." He covered his face. "Ash, you're old enough to be my  _daughter_!"

She shrugged. "So?"

"Ha! So? I'm the only one feeling awkward?"

"Pretty much." She started gently massaging his shoulders. "Relax. If I hadn't told you my age, it wouldn't matter now." She kissed his neck. He tensed, and held her back.

"Tomorrow. You said you'd lay it off until tomorrow if I kissed you. Don't rush it… Think about it, and let me think about it, okay?"

She let out a defeated sigh, then laid down next to the koala, who hugged her close.

"Don't be like that."

"It's okay." She said faintly.

"I'm going to ask you something, and you reply if you want to."

His voice was unexpectedly serious. "Say it."

"It's about a boy. Isn't it?" She didn't answer. He sighed.  _It was right at your face, Buster. Why else would anyone kiss you?_ He was her perfect outlet from the situation, and he knew it.

"Sleep tight." He muttered, gently pecking her forehead. "Tomorrow when you wake up I'll probably be gone to my appointment, and rehearsal is in the afternoon."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the pri- get a loan. To pay for some repairs at the theatre." He lied, "Since  _someone_ destroyed my window."

She was running her fingertips at his bare chest, and chuckled. "Hey, I can point a hundred things you should fix before that."

"That's all? I can point two hundred." He smirked. "But no one's gonna lend money to a koala which seemingly spent the night playing cards."

"Silly."

"When occasion requires." He turned off the light. "Night, Ash."

"Good night… Buster."

Both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is a Voice is actually a song by Bobby McFerrin, but I thought about an escapee Ash living in the streets composing and thought "eh, why not?" As done with Zootopia, bands get different names in the Sing universe here, and yes, the song Buster sang was The Doobie Brothers' Listen to the Music. I like the ship, but I do like it classy. Sorry leaving you Bustash fans so unsatisfied, but as you can guess, of COURSE some more romance will happen. XD Review, please! :D


	5. I Walk the Line

Ash sat in bed rubbing her forehead. She had made bad mistakes, but that was sure to be #1 on the list. She wondered if it was a dream. She  _wished_  it was a dream. No. There was no way in hell she kissed Buster. It had to be a dream. But… What if it wasn't? How would she ever look at his face again? She was lost in her own thoughts, when the sound of something metallic crashing to the ground startled her. Chasing after the sound, she found a distressed koala sitting on the ground, and holding his ears. Around him, a variety of pans and pots.

"I washed the dishes, and when I was putting them back, BOOM!" He was motioning agitatedly with his hands. "Sorry I woke you up."

She gave him a somewhat nervous smile. "You didn't wake me, Buster."

"I didn't?" He faced her for a moment, and scratched his head. "Uh! Good. I made you breakfast! I'd eat, but I'm kinda very late and still gotta drop by the theatre to grab my stuff. Mind if I borrow the mug?" He finished, waving a steaming mug in the air. By his actions, she deducted it was coffee.

"Sure, no problem." She was looking for anything to confirm her doubt, but found nothing. It was a crazy dream. It had to be.

"And I still gotta iron this one, great!" He said, putting his creased shirt on hurriedly. "I see you at rehearsal. Thanks for letting me stay the night, and the pizza, and movie, the all. See you!"

He ran out the door, slamming it on his way out.  _The all._  What was that supposed to mean? She sat down in thought, munching on whatever was it that Buster had prepared. Both of them kissing didn't seem likely to her, but that could've been because her maybe-companion was in a hurry. She took another piece of the yellow and brown mix. It tasted kinda good. Reminded her of mash potatoes, and something else she couldn't quite identify. But it tasted good. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it's open!"

"Didn't take you too long to find someone else." She almost choked on her food.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were just  _waiting_  for me to jump out before sticking to the koala, right? And I gave you that!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"That's why you went back, right?! You were seeing him, don't try to hide it, I saw him leaving the building!"

"Lance, he came here to eat and watch a movie!"

"Oh yeah, in the morning, fine, I believe you."

"Why are you here? I don't owe you any explanation on what I'm doing!"

"I thought  _I_  was the only cheater, that's why I'm here."

"I'm not-" She laughed nervously. "I can't believe I'm listening to this! You're out of your mind! Buster is a FRIEND!"

"He is? Uh… I wonder how did you went from 'Mr Moon' to 'Buster' so quick."

"Do you call your friends by their last name? Last time I checked, you didn't."

"So I'm imagining all this? You didn't go back because of him, it isn't a coincidence that just the other day after we break up I see him walking out of  _our_  house?"

"I went back for us! Both of us! We'd start a label, and the world would know your songs! How did this end up being my fault?!"

"You kicked me out!"

"You were about to kiss someone else, Lance!"

"At least I tried to hide."

"Ha!  _Tried to hide?_ You BROUGHT your lover to our house, Lance, our house! Who does that?!"

"You just had to come home early that one day, you had to."

"It's my fault I found you cheating? That's what you're saying?" She practically jumped off the chair.

He put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying… If you hadn't come home earlier you wouldn't have found out and wouldn't be like that now, babes. Can't you just forget about that?"

She was staring at his incredulously, and couldn't believe her ears. "You cheated Lance! CHEATED, with all letters! Do you expect I'm just going to forgive you for that?!"

"It was a one day thing!"

"Get out of here!"

"Come on, we can start over!"

"I don't-!" The words clogged in her throat. "I don't  _want_  to. How long will it take until you cheat again?!"

"You also did!"

"We had split up!"

He froze, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. "So you have something with him."

She sighed. "I don't know for sure."

"That's just how much I meant to you, we break up one day and the following one you are with someone else."

She stared at him venomously. "I  _waited_  for us to break up before getting together with someone."

"Okay, okay, babes, that's fine. But let me tell you something, you ain't getting the prize by sleeping with the director."

She choked on her food. "I'm not hearing this!"

"It's not how it works, babes. The guy wants to increase the popularity of that joint, he is going to choose the best performer."

"Stop talking!"

"If that's your strategy, you better just drop it now."

It took all Ash had not to throw something at him. She detested violence, but he was already pushing. She adjusted her quills, and turned to him. "We." She motioned to him, and herself again. "Are not a thing. Get it? This here, is over. I don't owe you anything about who I date, or kiss, and neither do you. You are free to date whoever wants this crazy personality around."

"Crazy?!"

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER NAME FOR IT?!" Her voice broke, and she couldn't hold her tears back. "You bring your lover to our house, and the next day you barge in here complaining I brought a friend over, let alone assuming I  _slept_  with him?! Crazy really isn't the word, Lance, you're absolutely nuts! You are the cheater! You!" She said, closing the space between them, and pointing an inquiring finger at his chest. "And now you are jealous over someone that you aren't dating anymore!"

"More like wondering if you cheated first."

"Are we at high sch-" She swallowed hard. "I didn't. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I was actually  _loyal_  to you while you saw others?"

"I did it once!"

"One or one thousand times, it doesn't matter! It's cheating nonetheless!"

He seemed to give her words a thought. "Depends on how you see it."

"I see it that way. Now please,  _please_  get out."

He went to the door, and gave her a last glance. "Sure you never cheated?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" She shut the door in his face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She slammed her forehead against the door. Blaming her over his cheating? He had to be out of his mind.

* * *

Buster was very excited. At least he had a chance to get the money, and of course he was not wishing to waste it. It couldn't be more perfect: He'd get the blueprints he had done with an architect years prior, put it to use, and put together the best singing competition the world had ever seen. It was perfect! But he was running out of time. He ran into the theatre excitedly.

"Okay okay, break time's over! Everybody to the stage please, gather up!"

He paused when going past Ash. The rocker was staring down, avoiding his glaze. He merely shrug it off for now. He had something important to do.

"Miss Crawly!"

"Yes, Mr Moon?"

"Go get D4, please! It should be in our files!"

"D4?" Johnny asked, as the lizard climbed up the stairs.

"It's the number of a file, Johnny, don't worry!" Buster started, "Now, listen up! Tomorrow we're gonna have a full preview of the show, and our audience will be none other than Miss Nana Noodleman!"

And came that bratty, annoying voice no one liked to hear. "Nana Noodleman, that woman still alive?"

"Yes,  _and believe me_ , she's got some pretty high standards! Today we are going to have a full dress rehearsal! I want to see you all light up that stage!"

"Got it, Mr Moon."

"Great! Meena, Miss Crawly!" He opened the blueprints to a beautiful, and entirely squid-powered stage. "What ya think?"

Miss Crawly seemed surprised. "So ambitious…"

"Yeah." Meena agreed. "You sure about this?"

"I promised Nana something spectacular, and this!" He quickly folded it back. "This is gonna blow her away! Two minutes everybody!" He finished, taking place at the first row of seats, and motioning for his doddering assistant to follow him. "Putting it simple, guys! Mike first, than Ash, Gunter and Rosita, Johnny as the final act! One more time, Mike, Ash, Gunter and Rosita, Johnny as the final act! Meena, if you feel like it, tag along!"

Mike went on stage and started singing to Fox Sinatra's  _New York_ , as all other animals sat, patiently waiting for their turn. However, they noticed Johnny was not there, but knew better than to warn Buster. They had a feeling the koala would not care for that. All they could do was hope he'd be there in time.

Ash was lost in her own thoughts, and was barely listening to whichever joke Gunter was telling. All she could make out were the words "priest", "rabbi" and "minister". Not too long after, the cast broke into laughter, but all she could do was give a weak smile. She wanted Lance back, and it took the power of every fiber of her being to turn him down. And now that power was replaced by acute regret. She didn't want to sing, she wanted to go back to her house and cry herself to sleep.

"Okay, can we see Ash next please? Ash, let's get you out here!"

She sighed and stood up, slowly going onstage.

"Stand back. Moody teenager comin' through." She heard Mike mock. On a normal day she just would've wanted to step on him, but this time she couldn't care less. He could mock her all he wished.

"Good luck, Ash." Came a soothing voice. She smiled a little under her breath. Meena had a way of always sounding sweet and caring no matter what she said. She walked to the mic, as the beat started. That's just what she needed, the most annoying song in the world… Which happened to be about love.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way…" She could feel her eyes burning, and regret, and sadness. "Your stare was holdin'. Ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin'. Where do you think you're going baby?" She could no longer hold her tears, and finished the song sobbing. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number… So call me, maybe…" She covered the mic with her hands.

"Whoa whoa, okay, enough of that! Cut it, cut it! Cut it." He rose from his seat. "I don't think anyone's gonna call her after that." His mind flashed back to the previous night. Maybe… No. They didn't went  _that_ far for her to be regretting it. "Hey… Come on, Ash, what is it? Do you not like the dress?" He asked sympathetically. She ran to the wings, accidentally sending quills flying all over the place.

"Ow." Buster said, as some quills got stuck to his face. "Ow!" He finished, pulling one of them out.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Rosita said, as Ash rushed right past her.

"Okay, let's call it a break! Five minutes everybody!"

"Okay dear, sit with us and tell me exactly what happened." Rosita soothingly said, while rubbing Ash's back. Trying, at least. More like avoiding quills the best she could. Meena laid down the controllers for now, and listened intently to the porcupine. Mike couldn't care less, and left the theatre. Gunter merely stood against a wall, whilst Johnny still was nowhere to be seen.

"I have a-" Ash begun, wiping her tears. "I  _had_  a boyfriend, who cheated on me… Just the other night, I caught him close to kissing someone, at our living room."

"Sohn einer Hündin!" Gunter exclaimed.

"That he said!" Meena added, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh for heaven's sake let her finish!"

"He cheated… And today he dropped by saying he wondered if I had cheated, and asking to forget about it." She sniffed. Rosita lifted a hand in air.

"Why would he ask if you cheated?"

"He saw a friend leaving the house. I had called him the previous night and asked him to drop by, we watched a movie, played a couple songs in the guitar, and ended up falling asleep."

Buster was listening intentionally from a distance, and wondered if she didn't want to share what happened between them, or if she wanted to forget what happened between them. But that didn't matter. At least he knew the entire story now. It was time.

"So he asked if I didn't want to put all that behind, and start again, and I said no, and now I'm regretting it."

Rosita intervened. "Oh, don't you be like that! You are  _way_  better off without that… That…"

"That total super-jerk dinkleschplatt!"

"Exactly! Total, super-jerk, dinkle… Schplatt." Rosita spoke it the best she could. She had no idea what it meant, but spoke it for the lack of a better word.

"Rosita, Gunter! You're on!"

"Okay, here!" She added, pushing her purse towards Ash. "There should be some gum or some candy in there, just help yourself!"

She smiled the best she could, and felt a warm feeling flushing her heart. She didn't knew Rosita, or Gunter, or Meena three days prior to this, and here they were, trying to cheer her up. She smiled, and opened the purse to pull out a small gum box that was sitting there. Johnny rushed in. He seemed to be in a hurry. She saw him and Rosita exchange words, then their respective presentations. Saw Rosita fall face first to the ground, and leave upset by all matters, and Johnny both present and leave as hurriedly as he came in.

"Okay everybody! Uh..." Buster rubbed his temples. "I got half a cast here, practice at your homes and let's call it a day! Gunter, dismissed! Meena, dismissed for now, but stay tuned, I'm gonna call you later! Miss Crawly... Please phone the ones who have left and ask them to practice. Ash, my office please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess what Sohn einer Hündin means. You guessed right, as it means "son of a *beep!*". Trying my best not to put dirty words into this, good thing I got Gunter to say them in another language for me! Also, I get the feeling I should stop with the puns involving singer's names, but I simply can't. Review! Thanks to all reviewers!


	6. Freedom is a Voice

A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feels train coming through!  
  
"First things first, I'm sorry my presence caused… That."  
  
Ash was sitting down at Buster's office, resting her head upon his desk. Beside her, the koala sat, gently rubbing her back.  
  
"Now that I know the whole story, I think it makes it easier for us to talk about it."  
  
She looked up at him, but remained silent. He merely rested his head on the table, facing her.  
  
"Do you not want to talk about it? That's fine too… I also got something to say."  
  
"I can't believe he did that."  
  
"Huh. Tell me about it. If I knew, I'd have brought you back here." He chuckled. She sadly smiled up at him. "Okay, bad time for a joke. Got it. Carry on."  
  
"How much did you hear down there?"  
  
"Look at my ears. How much do you think I heard down there?" She giggled.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Ding ding ding! We got a winner to the prize of a hundred thousand do-"  
  
She playfully pushed him. "Stop that."  
  
"I'm sorry." He fixed his hair. "I don't like seeing you like that."  
  
"I'll get over it."  
  
"I know you will, you're the toughest girl I ever met."  
  
She blushed, and finally looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"But you know… Even the tougher can use help sometimes…" He was gently brushing against her arm. "So why don't you tell me exactly what happened? From the beginning."  
  
"There's not much I can say… I went looking for a band to join, got this audition and presented with these guys from here, to see public reception. Peter, Bobby, Mark and Melissa, I think. Lance was a composer, he was watching the show, and saw us perform. When it was over, me, Lance, and the band sat there after the house closed for the day, just… Chit chatting, small talking, everybody was drunk and talking funny."  
  
"Anyone using drugs?"  
  
She shook her head. "Normal cigarettes, and beer. Loads of beer. We left the place, Lance was the most sober guy there, so he was driving. He dropped the guys at their houses, and when it came my turn, he spent the night at my house." She sniffed. He came closer to her, smoothly caressing her hand.  
  
"Anyway… We talked, sang to Aerosquid songs, he showed me some of his own… I liked him, and I ended up turning the band down to team up with him." She shut her eyes tight. He quickly hugged her.  
  
"Mr Moon?"  
  
Buster turned to find his senile assistant. "Yes, Miss Crawly?"  
  
"Everyone has been called, sir."  
  
"Good… Erm, shut the lights down there for today. It's not like we're going back to rehearsal."  
  
"Yes, Mr Moon." She said, turning to leave.  
  
"And you can go home for the day, too." The lizard gave a grin that almost made Buster crack up. "You're welcome, Miss Crawly. And please shut the door when you leave." He turned back to Ash. "Sorry. You were saying?"  
  
"Quick question before I go on?"  
  
He chuckled. "Shoot."  
  
"How old is she, and why does she still work?"  
  
"For one, I wish I knew, and for two, she is family." He laughed lightly. "She saw this theatre being built."  
  
"She's funny."  
  
"That too. Not a day goes by without laughter if Miss Crawly's around!" He made a dramatic pose. She laughed. He smiled. "Move over to the couch. It hurts my neck to rest down on the table."  
  
"Okay, _grandpa_." She teased, as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Ha! You insult me." He took a seat by her side. "Now carry on."  
  
Her expression turned somber once again. "Where was I?"  
  
"You turned down the band-"  
  
"To join in a duo with him. For a little while it was great, I was on cloud nine. Shows were kinda slow though."  
  
"I can tell." Buster interrupted. "No offense, but the guy sings like he's gotta sore throat."  
  
She laughed hearing that. "So you noticed."  
  
"My job to notice. But you? Why didn't you break up-" He froze. _Oops. Wrong words, Buster._ "Break the duo with him? I mean… Ash, you got one of the prettiest singing voices I've ever heard! Once you noticed he wasn't good, why didn't you leave, join the band you spoke of..?"  
  
"He kept saying I would never do it. That all I was good for was backing vocal if that alone wasn't too much for me." She leaned against his side.  
  
"And you believed him?" The koala said, shocked. She stared up at him weirdly. "He wouldn't see talent if it fell right on his lap!"  
  
She smiled faintly up at him. "I'm not that good, Buster."  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, and are so talented Ash…"  
  
"You didn't even care for the song I sang."  
  
"Well… I'm not the biggest fan of punk, you know?" He scratched his head. "But last night, that original you played? Wow! Too slow for a concert, maybe… But it was amazing!" He was enthusiastic. She smiled a little up at him as he pulled her closer. "If I had your voice, I'd be a global by now!"  
  
"I'm glad you like my voice, but… I wanted it so bad to work out, I ended…" She sniffed. "I… Ended…"  
  
"Shutting yourself out." He finished. "No matter what you did, or how good you performed, it was never enough for him."  
  
That was it. The mask was off. Sobbing, she threw her arms around his neck. He held her back tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Ash… It's okay…"  
  
"It's not, you had to hear… You had to hear the things he said… He went inside inquiring if I had cheated… Offered us to get back together… Said that if I hadn't went home earlier the other day, none of this would've happened…" She rested her face on his shoulder. Buster's hands were curled into fists. Was that _dinkleschplatt_ trying to make her feel guilty over his cheating? "And you had to hear… You just had to… Him saying I was _sleeping_ with you to win the contest…"  
  
"Well, Lance's an idiot!" He interrupted. "Trying to blame you for his mistakes, guilt-tripping you, to win you back, I presume, he may be an idiot but he's not dumb, he knows what he lost!" He thought about his next words very carefully. "And assuming you'd go that low to get privileges? Not only he's a total imbecile, but he also doesn't know you!" He was angrily walking around the room. The rocker was looking at him in astonishment. "The piece of- damn! You're too good for him, Ash. You did this, all this!" He continued, motioning to the room around him. "For him, and he treats you like _that_? I can't believe you're upset over these things he said…"  
  
"But he's right." She shrugged. "Maybe if I hadn't arrived early, we'd still be together."  
  
He took a seat near her once again, resting a hand upon her shoulder. "You rather not know he was cheating?"  
  
"Not when you put it like that." She wiped her eyes. "He said it was a one night thing, he was lonely, I wasn't around, maybe if that one day I wasn't there, I would've never caught them and we'd still be dating like nothing ever happened. Ruin an almost two year relationship because of that, I mean..."  
  
Teenage love. So beautiful, and so dangerous to your judgment skills. Buster remembered that correctly. He wasn't a ladies' man, but he had been cheated upon, and he had fallen for the same dumb excuses.

* * *

 

 _"Come on Buster, be considerate!"  
  
"Not over cheating, Laura, we're through." His heart was shattered inside of his chest.  
  
"This was an accident!"  
  
He hit the cloth on the car he was polishing, immediately regretting it as it scratched the painting. "YOU WERE KISSING JOHNNY, LAURA, YOU CALL THAT AN ACCIDENT?! AN ACCIDENT IS HITTING YOUR CAR, KISSING SOMEONE IS NOT AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
"We were drunk, babe!"  
  
"I've gotten drunk and didn't kiss anyone!"  
  
"But I did, and it was a mistake, and an accident, and I love you, babe…" She had tears on her eyes as she hugged him. "It won't happen again, I promise…" Laura looked up at him in the sweet way she knew melted his heart. "I promise…"  
  
After giving her words some thought, he sighed and held her back. On the windowsill above, Mr Moon watched the interaction. _ This is not going to work out, _he figured. But that would have to wait. A honking sound broke the silence. Grabbing his always loyal car washing bucket, he was ready to get to work._  
  
_"One moment, please, sir!"_

* * *

He had seen it all, the lame excuses, the guilt-tripping, the good girl attitude. He had accepted his girlfriend's apology, and ended up heartbroken. And now he was seeing Ash about to make the same mistake.  
  
"What guarantees you that?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Guarantees what?"  
  
"What guarantees you that this was a 'one night' thing? _Lance_?" Buster spat out his name like he was cursing someone. "Look, I know you this is your life, and again, I may be going into something that's none of my business. Cheaters don't _change_ , Ash. Okay, see it this way. He cheated this first time, gave you the puppy dog eyes, just waiting you'd fall right back at his arms. If you do that, what image will you give this bloody wanker? That you're easy to win back… He's just gonna cheat again…" His ears dropped, his eyes glassy. "And you will end up even more heartbroken than now." She was at loss for words. "Believe me. _Please_ believe me. I've felt it on my skin. I've been there. And I made the same mistake you are about to make. There's better guys around."  
  
"Where is the better gal you've found?"  
  
"I'm not ready to settle down." He confessed. "Ash, we got more in common than you think. I'm not-" He was interrupted by annoying phone ringtone. Ash pulled her bag over, and grabbed hold of it. Lance. She looked back at Buster. "Do what you feel is right." He said, simply resting back on the couch, motioning for her to put it on loudspeaker.  
  
"Hello."  
  
_"Hey babes."_  
  
She covered the speaker, and took a deep breath. "Don't call me 'babes', Lance."  
  
Buster smiled and nodded.  
  
_"Come on, don't talk that dryly to me…"_  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
_"Okay, I am going to make the sheep impersonation. Baaa-bes…"_  
  
"What do you want, Lance?!" She said, altered. Buster motioned for her to calm down, mouthing the words 'That's what he wants.'  
  
_"Wow, we are jumpy today! All that because I asked you to forget I cheated?"_  
  
"I don't know. All that because you realized you traded a jewel for trash?"  
  
_"Jewel?"_ He chuckled. _"One day in the theatre and you're already thinking too much of yourself, babes. I just wanted to invite you over for mine and Becky's great debut."_  
  
"Debut?"  
  
_"Presentation. Sorry. Forgot some words are too fancy for you, babes."_  
  
She inhaled deeply. "You have a girlfriend, why the hell are you calling me babes?"  
  
_"Oh, Becky doesn't mind. She ain't a crazy jealous crybaby like some of us are."_  
  
Buster had had it. He pulled her over, and whispered. "Ask him where is the show."  
  
Her voice was almost broken. "What? Why?"  
  
"Do it, trust me."  
  
_"Ah, your new boyfriend is around! Hey there, Mr Moon! Can he hear me? How you doing today sire? Never thought you had the hots for younger gals!"_  
  
She picked the phone back up, and replied the best she could. "No, he can't hear you, and he's not my boyfriend."  
  
_"Okay. Invite me to the wedding, will ya?"_  
  
"Where is your little _debut_ with Becky?"  
  
_"Ah, I knew I'd get you curious! The Tiki Cove, babes."_  
  
"Don't call me babes!" Her voice cracked, and it came a bit too loud for her liking. Holding the phone against her ear, she collapsed to the couch, crying.  
  
"Hang up, hang up." Buster quickly motioned for her, scooping her up in his arms. "I'm so proud of you, Ash. You won't regret this, trust me." She soaked his suit with tears. Both sat holding each other for the longest while. "He's an idiot, and you know that. He doesn't _deserve_ your tears. I'll make it up to you…"  
  
She rested her head atop his shoulder. "How?"  
  
"I want you to write a song." He began. "Like, _really_ write a song. Spill your feeling into the gosh darn melody! I want an original as good as that one you showed me, name name…" He snapped his fingers. "Freedom is a voice!"  
  
Wiping her eyes, she looked at him weirdly. "I don't write pop songs, Buster."  
  
"Oh no no no! That's the best part about it… I want you to write a punk song!" She seemed shocked. "Yeah!" He was motioning like he played the guitar, even head banging a little. "That melody, the guitar solos, the loudness! It's the perfect soundtrack for a heartbreak! There's just a little something, I kinda need it for tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
"I know I'm asking too much." He took her hands. "But I believe in you."  
  
"I never wrote punk before." She confessed. "It's not gonna be a masterpiece."  
  
"It won't if you tell yourself it won't."  
  
She was rubbing her temples. "Buster…"  
  
He got on his knees. "Please, please promise you'll try!"  
  
Ash laughed at the scene in front of her. "Okay, I'll do it. Ah!"  
  
The koala jumped on her, hugging her tight, and kissing her cheek. "Thank you! I know you'll make something amazing!" He said, going to the door. "I'll give ya a ride. Meanwhile, you get that dumbass out of your head, shake the dust away from those quills and let your feelings flow!" He finished, shutting the door behind them.  
  
A/N: Things will start settling down after chapter 7, keeping it canon to the movie. Rate and review!


	7. Set it All Free while I do it My Way

Okay, she had promised him she’d write a punk song for the following day. Okay, he was a tad bit too enthusiastic about her voice. Okay, it felt good to be appreciated. But Ash was regretting her promise as she laid down at the couch in her house. What was she thinking? A song, written in one day? Lance took months to write his’! They weren’t masterpieces? Correct. But they weren’t trash. She was tired, and had thought of at least 10 different melodies, but all of them sounded wrong.  
Guitar on hand, she tried playing a punk version of Freedom is a voice, only to find out the cheesy lyrics sounded like a war cry when turned punk.  
“Half tone lower?”  
No avail. She wrapped her jacket around her waist, and grabbed her guitar case and a notepad. “Maybe changing the environment a little.” She locked the door, and took a bus to the other side of town. She walked through parks and stores at the sidewalk, to find a nice place for writing under a tree. She played a few melodies she had in mind. Those who went past her either smiled or frowned, but she couldn’t care less.  
“You put me through a rollercoast-“  
“Ash!”  
She nearly jumped at the sound. She _knew_ that voice. She missed that voice.  
“Adam?!” A smaller, and younger looking porcupine jumped at her. “Adam! What are you doing out here?”  
“Candy!” He said, as he shoved some goodies into his mouth. “Want some?” Ash shook her head. “I missed you, where have you been?”  
Ash was distressed, looking from left to right nonstop. “Are mom and dad with you?”  
“No, but I am.” Ash jumped at the voice, who chuckled. “You’re welcome. Your folks asked me to take him home.”  
“Tara!” Ash said, hugging the otter close. “It’s been forever!”  
“Tell me about it! Just because you ran away from home, doesn’t mean you had to run away from your friends too.”  
“Ah, shush.” The other girl laughed. Ash kneeled down to her brother’s height, and hugged him close. “My, you’ve grown!”  
He giggled, and held two fingers high. “Two inches.”  
“And he’s been telling everyone about it, too.” Tara finished.  
“I’m a big boy, people should know!”  
Both teens laughed, as Tara took a seat near Ash. “You got the time?”  
“Relax, wouldn’t have brought him over if we couldn’t spend some time.”  
Ash sighed out in relief, falling backwards in the grass. “Good.”  
“A composer now, hm?” She said, chuckling lightly.  
“Trying. I got into a singing competition, the judge wants me to write a song.” She laid her guitar down as her brother cuddled close to her.  
“Is it the competition I saw on the news, that’ll pay-?”  
“$100 grand? That’s the one.”  
“Starting a career with an original? Now that’s something!”  
She laughed. “I don’t know if I’m going to win, Tara.”  
Tara merely shrugged. “I think you will.”  
“Why? I never wrote a punk song before.”  
“Well… The judge asked _you_ to do it.” She winked. Ash raised her brow.  
“He did that to make me feel better.”  
“Why’d he do that?”  
“Because he’s a sweetheart.”  
“Ohh, you using your magic on him uh?” She nudged her friend.  
“I'm not!” Ash sighed. “I broke up with Lance.”  
“Who?” Tara said, scratching her head.  
“Long story. We’ve been dating for almost two years, the other day I caught him cheating, we broke up, that’s it. I went to Mr- Buster, because I had no one else to turn to, he said Lance was a jerk, was holding me back, and I was better off without him, said he had been cheated upon and knew what it was like, some of the contestants also said he wasn’t worth my time.” She swallowed hard. “So I decided to listen to their advice, and didn’t take Lance back when he offered. He called me while I was with Buster, and I got upset over the things he said, so he said he wanted me to write a song.”  
“You’ve been using your ma-gic!” Tara singsonged. “Anyways, he gave you a chance to show your originals right? That’s great!”  
“It would be if I had an original that was upbeat.”  
“Sing the one you have!”  
“He said he wanted something new! With beat, and loudness, ‘perfect soundtrack for a heartbreak’, his words!”  
“Listen sister… You remember I consider you my sister, right?” Ash nodded. Tara then turned to grab the guitar, and played some chords. “Good. Now... _It might seem crazy what I’m about to sa-ay…_ ”  
“Oh my god Tara, don’t go there!” She cracked up laughing, soon being joined by her friend.  
“You didn’t even let me finish!” She said, pretending annoyance. “But listen. Okay, he was trying to make you feel better. But you think he’d risk the reputation of his theatre to put you up? That place hasn’t had a show worth watching in years! My mom used to take me there when I was a kid, and oh my god, the plays were terrible! The one event held there that I liked was one from Moon himself, it was called ‘Improv Comedy’, something like that. It was a monologue about family, the theatre was already discredited by everyone. It was a _great_ show, and it was presented to ten people! Ten people Ash! That’s how low the place went… But I started going regularly to the shows, and I’m saying, he is a great screenwriter. I would know. He wouldn’t risk one of his competitors putting up a bad song just to make you feel appreciated. You know what I think? I think he may be seeing something there that you haven’t seen yet.”  
Ash opened a soda can. “You think he wants me to write a script for a play?”  
“No, I think he considers you a good songwriter.”  
“Tara, the one original I have sucks!”  
“Not to him, he wants you to write more!” She turned to her friend. “Listen… You played your original to him, right? He likes it. AND he writes like Orson Whales! He’s a good writer! If a good writer asks you to write something, I think he likes your writing skills.” Ash froze in thought. “Same thing, I’m a movie director, right? And this one time, no previous warning, Steven Seagull dropped by to watch the recording. And after we wrapped up, he looked at me and said he couldn’t wait to see my movies.” She grabbed her friend’s shoulders. “Steven Seagull! He’s like the top of top directors of all times, and he liked my directing skills! That’s like… Uh… That’s like… Quick, rocker name!”  
“What?”  
“Tell me the name of a rocker!”  
“Uh… Steven Tiger!”  
“Steven Tiger! _That_ was Steven Tiger walking up to you and says ‘Ash, I like your songs, and I want you to compose more.’” She crashed both her hands down her friend’s shoulders. “BOOM! THAT JUST HAPPENED!”  
“Ow! Stop it, people are staring!”  
“Let them stare! Eyes were made to see!” She said, gradually speaking louder. She turned to the park’s goers. “Hey! Take a picture, it last longer!”  
“Stop it!” Ash practically jumped on the otter. “You’re putting up a scene!”  
“Ash! A good screenwriter asked you to write a song! He saw something there!”  
“He’s not a songwriter!”  
“Writer nonetheless! Maybe he never wrote a song, but he knows good writing when he sees it! Since when do you think so low of your own skills?! The Ash I knew believed she could do anything at all because she always had what it took! You can't write a _song_? A mere song? What happened to you?! Someone believes in you. _I_ believe in you. While you look at your work and say it is terrible because it isn't perfect, you're not gonna go anywhere! Perfection doesn't _exist_ , Ash. The one thing between you and your song is your head. It is holding you back! Set it free from its cuffs, and write the goddamn song!” Ash was frozen in place. Tara handed her the guitar, smiling. “So, let’s?” She took it.

* * *

  
Buster had no idea where the show house was, and his phone’s GPS system was even more lost than him. He could swear he had heard the mechanical voice sigh once or twice, but he carried on. He was going to find Lance, and he was going to have a word with him. Coming to a halt, he sighed in relief as he saw a Hawaiian-styled joint at the alley. The place looked shady, but calm. Was he going in there? Yes, yes he was. Going right past the entrance, he found the backstage door, where he was greeted by a familiar female koala.  
“Entrance is over there, sire.”  
“Laura?”  
“That's me, do we know each other? What’s your name?”  
“Buster. Buster Moon.”  
She froze in place.  
“May I come in? My godson is presenting tonight and I want to wish him good luck.”  
“Buster, I’m…”  
“I don’t care. May I come in?” She opened the door. “See you around, Laura.”  
If Buster wasn’t already too mad for his liking, now he was pissed off. His cheating girlfriend just had to work here. He couldn’t get Ash out of his mind. He was mad at Lance for cheating on her, and he was mad at himself for believing Laura’d change. He went to the wings, and talked to a dorky beaver.  
“Hey there! You happen to know where I can find Lance? He’s a porcupine, guitarist…” The beaver pointed to a separate room. “Thanks. You rock!” Buster ran to said room, halting at its entrance. He heard muffled singing from inside. _Damn, his_ voice _makes me want to kick his ass._ He took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
“Hey what do ya want, we’re rehea- Buster Moon, my champ!” He gave him a yellow smile. “Man, I knew you’d come here for advice, but I didn’t expect it’d be this soon.”  
“Can you please pretend you’re civilized for a second, Lance? Thank you. I want you to stop harassing Ash.”  
“Harassing?” He shrugged. “What are you talking about there, Moon?”  
“The call you made her earlier today is what.”  
“Aww, can’t a fuzzy wuzzy teddy bear put up with another guy calling his girlfriend ‘babes’?” He laughed. “I can’t believe Ash asked you to come here!”  
Buster’s blood was boiling inside his veins. “For one, if you make fun of me I am going to fix your buck teeth with my hands. For two, Ash doesn’t like you calling her ‘babes’, or even calling her, for all matters. For three, she didn’t ask a thing, I’m here on my own. And for the billionth time, she is not my girlfriend.”  
The female porcupine laughed at his face. Lance merely chuckled, as he took her hand and kissed it. “Yeah right, I believe you. You confront her boyfriend over the things he says, you threaten him, by the way, you being in no condition to back up your threat…”  
 _That’s what you think, smart ass._  
“You came all the way over here, to tell me to stop calling her?” He laughed in disbelief, as he fixed Buster’s suit slightly. “Partner, you are the definition of a jealous boyfriend.”  
Buster grabbed both his hands, and pushed him into a couch. The female stopped laughing. Buster went right past her, standing tall over Lance.  
“One, you are her ex. Two, this is your last warning. If you go near Ash again for anything that’s not apologizing, I’m going to make you regret coming out of the uterus. You got that?”  
“Whoa!” He sat straight, facing the koala. “Didn’t knew you liked playing tough, Moon.”  
“I don’t like it, I found it necessary. One last time. Do you understand it?” Lance nodded. Buster started walking to the door.  
“She has the hots for older guys, you know.” Buster froze in his tracks. Lance stood up, and started walking to him. “Me?” He chuckled. “I’m 24, Buster. 22 when we started dating. Wow, twenty-two when I first saw that _form_ …”  
 _Suck it up_ , Buster commanded himself.  
“Sleeping cuddling close to her, after a good night of sex… She was fresh off the oven those days, too. So pure and innocent… An escapee looking for someone who loved her, and made her feel older. Lucky me. You know how virgin girls are…” Lance put both his hands at Buster’s shoulders, gently patting them.  
 _This is his game_ , Buster thought.  
“If she hasn’t hit on you by now, don’t worry, because she will soon.” He hugged the koala, and patted his back. “You might as well enjoy, like she does.” He finished, walking back.  
 _Father, forgive_. Turning around, he sent his fist crashing down the porcupine’s face, earning a startled scream from the female. Not satisfied with sending the younger male tumbling to the ground, Buster proceeded to kick him.  
“You piece of a-! Look at me, look at my face!” He picked the rocker off of the ground, and threw him at a chair. There was blood on his shirt. “You are a poor excuse to an animal! You mark my words, Lance, next time I hear you talk about a girl like that, or if I find out you are out there playing girls, I am going to come back. You don’t want me to come back!” That’s it. He had vented out. Shoving Lance to the ground once again, he went for the door as the female porcupine went to her boyfriend’s aid. “Oh. And have a nice _debut_ , Lance. Ma’am.” Bowing his head, he shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and please leave me your thoughts! :D


End file.
